


Something new

by Peace1996



Series: F1 Drivers Model AU! [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crushes, M/M, Model Charles, Model Daniel, Model Pierre, Photoshootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: Hi everyone,this was a request by SuzielovesracingIt's a part of my F1 Drivers Model AU! Series.You can request any pairs, any storylines and any ratings for this. You can even request something for Formula 2,3 or Formula E if you want to.I can also recommend you to my other stories.Have fun reading it :)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Series: F1 Drivers Model AU! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> this was a request by Suzielovesracing
> 
> It's a part of my F1 Drivers Model AU! Series.
> 
> You can request any pairs, any storylines and any ratings for this. You can even request something for Formula 2,3 or Formula E if you want to.
> 
> I can also recommend you to my other stories.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

Charles knows that he looks good, which made it obvious that he became a model. And he knows that he can have anyone and he takes advantage of that, no matter where he is. It's only for one night at a time, he doesn't do anything like feelings. And rarely does he sleep with a person more than once. And unfortunately, he had to break more than one person's heart.

"Pierre, have you ever heard of Daniel Ricciardo?" He collapsed on the sofa next to his best friend. “Yes, he comes from Australia and is very successful there, why?” “I'm supposed to have a photo shoot with him in London for the next few days. Does he look hot?” Pierre rolled his eyes. “Yes, he looks good. Can't you also go for once for the inside of a person? Then maybe you would find someone for just more than one night.” “Just because you're happy with Dany now doesn't mean that I have to be too. It's enough for me to have a night of fun.” Pierre sighed, but then began to smile when he saw that Dany was calling him.

"That looks really good on you, even if I think you could wear anything." The stylist winked at him as he put on one of the outfits. "Everyone looks good in an outfit like the one you've chosen for me, but I especially look good." He grinned and winked at her and was about to ask her number when he heard a loud laugh and a man looked at them both as he came into the room. "Hi, I'm Daniel." He grinned broadly and shook hands with the stylist and then Charles. So that was Daniel Ricciardo and Pierre was right, he was handsome. He looked really good.

"I'll see you at the shooting." He grinned at Charles again and then left. Charles was about to say I'm looking forward to it, but the words caught his throat. He looked after him even further and hardly noticed how the stylist slipped him a piece of paper with her phone number on it. She winked at him and he then left the room to go to the photo set. From a distance he heard Daniel's laughter again and saw how he was talking to the photographer.

“Very good, finally we are complete. I've heard you already met. We all know you're both good at your job, but today you have to work together.” “We can do it, right?” Daniel turned to him and grinned again and Charles couldn't help but nod. He didn't know why he was so different in Daniel's presence than he usually was. The two of them started to shoot and to the delight of the photographer they harmonized perfectly with each other. After a while he showed them the photos.

"You look really good in the pictures." When Daniel said this, his stomach did a little loop. "I know." He grinned and when others usually sighed in annoyance, Dan started to laugh. And Charles couldn't help but laugh along. That went on for the rest of the day, Dan made him laugh again and again and Charles got more and more confused about what he was feeling. They were back together at the stylist's to get changed back into their own clothes. "I hope I'll see you tonight." The stylist left the room with a wink as the two of them entered it. Dan looked at him with a grin and Charles wasn't so sure anymore whether he would see her again today.

Dan pulled his shirt over his head and Charles had to be careful not to get hard right away when he looked at Dan’s upper body. "Do you like what you see?" Dan winked at him and Charles managed to look indifferent. "I've seen a lot of models half-naked or naked, so you're nothing out of the ordinary." He shrugged, then turned around. “I've seen the way you look at me and I would much rather see you half-naked, or completely naked. So, how about we move this to my hotel room?” Charles stiffened a little when he felt Daniel's breath on the back of his neck as he whispered in his ear.

"Okay." He didn't see Dan grin. The two got dressed and Charles then followed him quickly into his hotel room. As soon as the door was closed, Dan pushed him against it and kissed him wildly. It felt so good to feel Dan's lips on his, something he had never felt before. As Dan slipped his hands under his shirt, he moaned softly into the kiss. Dan grinned into the kiss and then took off his shirt. Dan kissed his neck and ran his teeth over it.

He kissed his way down his nipples and belly button to the waistband of his pants. Slowly, too slow for Charles, he opened his pants and pulled them down. Charles looked down and met Dan's gaze, who grinned at him and then kissed his penis through his pants. He grabbed Dan's curls with his hand and pressed him closer to his crotch. He felt his penis harden and then how Dan licked the tip of it. "Please Dan." He started to beg, which only made Dan laugh.

Slowly he pulled down Charles underpants until his penis popped free. "Finally." Dan circled his now wet tip with his tongue and when he took it all the way into his mouth, Charles groaned loudly. Charles's grip on Dan's hair tightened and he pushed into Dan's mouth again and again. "Stop, I'm about to come." But instead of Dan stopping, he increased his pace and Charles came deep in his throat. Dan slipped his penis out of his mouth, got up, then kissed Charles wildly.

Charles squealed as Dan picked him up and laid him on the bed. He quickly undressed completely and when Charles saw Dan's hard penis, he couldn't help but moan loudly. He had already had a lot of sex and mostly he had topped, but he had never seen a penis like this and all he wanted was to feel it deep inside him until he could no longer think clearly. "Please, fuck me." Dan leaned over him and ran his finger over Charles' hole. "Would you like that. How am I supposed to do it, fast and hard, so that you can still feel me for the next few days. Or should I do it very slowly until you fall apart bit by bit."

Dan whispered in his ear and Charles's got goose bumps all over his body. "Anyway, just fuck me until I can no longer think clearly." Dan kissed him again and let his now wet finger slide through his crack and then slipped his finger into Charles. "More, please." Dan slipped a second finger into him and this time he felt a slight sting, but it felt so good. Dan pushed further in, hitting his prostate and making Charles scream.

"More, Dan." Charles pressed against his fingers and Dan added a third. "I'm ready. Please fuck me.” “Okay, baby.” Dan grinned again and shortly afterwards he slid slowly and carefully into him. Charles has had a lot of sex, but he has never felt more filled than he does now. "Are you okay, baby?" Dan looked at him worried. "Everything is perfect." Charles groaned as Dan began to move. He kept moving painfully slowly. Charles clutched onto Dan's back with his hands and he was sure that it would leave some scratch marks.

"Faster, please Dan." Dan angled Charles' legs further so that his knees were almost on his shoulders and thrust into him with a quick, hard push. Charles couldn't speak anymore, just moaned loudly, so that he was sure, anyone else could hear him, but he didn’t care. His senses were foggy, but he felt Dan put a hand around his penis and he came on his upper body. But Dan kept pushing into him hard until he got deep inside him too. He let go of Charles' legs and smiled at him again, and Charles got a funny feeling in his stomach.

He slid out of him carefully. He was still leaning over him and Dan kissed him again, but this time it wasn't wild and passionate, but gentle, a kiss that Charles hadn't gotten for a long time. "I'll clean us up and then we'll go to sleep, okay?" Dan smiled and then got up to come back with a rag and gently cleaned Charles up. He walked back a moment and then came back and lay down next to Charles.

"Good night." Dan kissed him again, then pulled him close so that Charles rested his head on Dan's chest. Dan put his arms around Charles and then fell asleep shortly afterwards. Charles closed his eyes too and he enjoyed it. He usually left immediately after he had sex or kicked the other person out. He rarely stayed, mostly when he was tired and had fallen asleep earlier. He fell asleep shortly afterwards, but he woke up again after a short time.

He was a little confused at first, but then he felt the warm body under him and lifted his head and smiled when he saw Dan asleep. And that confused him all the more, because he had never felt anything like it after a one-night-stand. Carefully he got up from Dan's tight grip, pulled on his underpants and then went into the bathroom with his cell phone. Panicked, he called Pierre, who then answered it completely overslept. "What is Charles? Please don't tell me to pick you up somewhere again because you don't know where you are.” “No, it's different.” Charles whispered so as not to wake Dan.

He heard Pierre talking to someone. "What's going on now, Charles, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" "I had sex with Daniel Ricciardo." “You have had sex with your partners many times before.” “It feels different this time.” “How different? Did he hurt you?” Pierre sounded worried. “No, it feels good. In fact, very well, unlike the others. We even cuddled.” “Do you know what that means?” Charles could hear Pierre grinning. “You have a crush, Charles. You like him." "I like him, but I don't have a crush." "Yes, you are. Charles Leclerc, who doesn't do anything like feelings, has a crush on Daniel Ricciardo."

Charles could hear another laugh in addition to Pierre's laughter. “I don't have a crush. Okay, the sex was very good and he looks good and he's nice and he has a great laugh and ... omg ... I think you're right, I have a crush." Charles panicked and Pierre's laugh got louder. "What do I do now, Pierre?" Charles' voice grew louder. "Take a deep breath, where are you right now?" "In the bathroom." Pierre laughed again and Charles became more and more frustrated.

"It's no laughing matter, please tell me what to do." “Calm down, then you go back, lie back in bed, cuddle up to him again and then you let everything come to you.” “Do you think that's the right thing?” Charles sounded insecure and it was rare for Pierre to hear him like that. "Yes I am sure. Everything will be fine.” Pierre smiled and sounded encouraging. "I ..." But Charles was interrupted when the bathroom door opened.

"Hey, are you all right?" Dan stood in front of him with disheveled hair and almost asleep. "Pierre, I have to stop." Charles hung up and looked at Dan, caught. “Come back to bed. It's way too cold here.” Dan didn't wait for an answer, but took Charles's hand, pulled him up and back into bed. He lay down and then pulled Charles back against him. "What's happening? Didn't you like it?” Dan stroked his cheek. “No, it was perfect. I'm just going through a few things right now.” Dan kissed his cheek, then the tip of his nose, his forehead and then he kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Let's talk more tomorrow, okay? We have to get up early.” “Okay.” “Very good. How about if we go out after the photo shoot tomorrow and then discuss everything?” “You mean a date?” Charles was unsure again and was afraid he had misunderstood everything. "Yes, a date. If you want.” “Yes, very much.” Charles smiled and Dan smiled at him again with that big smile that made Charles' heart beat faster. "Very well, let's go to sleep now." Dan kissed Charles one last time, pulled him close and then fell asleep. Charles fell asleep quickly too, and he was happy. Maybe Pierre was right, and it wasn't so bad having someone for more than just one night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have request for this series or for my other stories, just send them to me. I will be happy to write them.
> 
> And if you liked this story send a comment or/and leave kudos.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
